A Day In A Life
by Big Time Mia
Summary: What if there was a day that changed your life forever? That is what happened to the band, Big Time Rush, and their little sister, Katie. How will they be able to handle what happened? And what will the future bring? Rated T. Hints of rape, character death, and kidnapping.
1. Memories

**Thanks to all that reviewed the preview! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Here is chapter 1, "Memories". **

* * *

"Dogs!", Gustavo yelled, as he looked at each one to make sure that each one was paying attention, "Remember a few years back on your World Tour whenever you sung songs by the famous band, The Beatles?"

"Yeah! That was whenever I found the girl of my dreams and then she was brutally snatched away from me because we had to leave!", James yelled, before making a pouting face.

"Aren't you dating Lucy?", Carlos asked, and James turned to him, and replied harshly,

"She was my dream girl, but now-"

"Dogs!", Gustavo yelled, "This is not the time for ridiculous love scenes! Do you want to hear the good news or not?" he boomed, as the four members of Big Time Rush looked at him.

"Sure," Logan said.

"You guys will be performing "A Day In A Life" by them at your next concert," Gustavo said, as each one of the boys stood up and started high-fiving one another.

"Wait!", Gustavo yelled, as all of the boys looked at him, not sure how to react.

"Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr will be there also so if you mess up, you are dead!", Gustavo yelled, causing the boys to jump, "So get in there and start working!"

After two hours of practicing the song over and over again, they were finally left off, after Gustavo told them that they still had alot of work to do.

"Be in the studio at 9am tomorrow, got it?", Gustavo yelled and they all looked at him.

"Yes Gustavo," they all said in unison, before getting in their vehicle and going home.

Once they got back to 2J, James looked at all of them.

"Guys! This is going to be so cool, performing in front of them!", James said, as Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Yep, and who knows what popularity this will bring to Big Time Rush," Kendall said, before looking at his bedroom door, "Hey guys, I'll be right back.

Once Kendall went into his bedroom, memories of Minnesota and LA came flooding in. He glanced over at the wall, which revealed their three albums, "BTR", "All Over Again", and "Get Up". On his desk was Big Time Rush's first concert picture. Then he looked at his shelf. There was a picture of him, James, Carlos, and Logan playing hockey.

"Just a memory now," Kendall said, as he picked up the picture and sat down on his bed, then James walked in.

"Hey Kendall," James said, before noticing the picture in Kendall's hand.

"Kendall, go, thats your dream," James said, before Kendall looked him.

"No its not. This is. James, Big Time Rush is a global success! Yes, One Direction and SCNBB are in the market, but this is my dream," he said, and James looked at him.

"Well I mean look at us, we have released three albums and we are only 19," James said, and Kendall laughed.

"Yep, 1D has nothing on us!", Kendall said, laughing. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before James turned to Kendall.

"Kendall, what exactly is your hockey dream now?", James asked, and Kendall looked at him and smiled.

"A day in a life."

* * *

"All day everyday is a holiday and we're alright, 24/seven..." the music was jamming at the party that Katie was at with her friend Maddie.

Once the party started to wind down, Maddie turned to Katie.

"Katie, are you sure that you don't want my mom to drop you off once she comes to pick me up? We're both still 13 and this town is very dangerous," Maddie said, as Katie looked at her and laughed.

"Maddie, its only half a mile away, how about you call your mom and ask her if you can come spend the night with me tonight and we'll walk back to the Palm Woods together," Katie said, as Maddie walked away to call her mom.

As Katie was sitting there, she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder.

"What do you want?", she asked, turning around, to have it reveal her crush, Holt.

"Oh hey, Holt," she said, as Holt looked at her and smiled.

"Hey do you want to dance?", he asked her, before grabbing her wrist and gently leading her to the floor.

The song "Mirrors" was playing, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I like you Katie, alot. Do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked her, and she looked up at him. Maddie's boyfriend Dane was a total sweetheart, but that didn't match anything compare to Holt.

"Yes," she said, as she leaned in for kiss. He gave her his number, and she walked back to where Maddie was, and Maddie was sitting there smiling.

"Well, it looks like somebody has a boyfriend," Maddie said, as Katie giggled.

"Yep! Anyways, what did your mom say?", Katie asked, and Maddie looked at her.

"She said yes, lets go," Maddie said, as they walked out and began their trip back to the Palm Woods.

"So, are you ready for your brother's concert in a few weeks?", Maddie asked Katie.

"Yep! This is the first time ever they get to perform at the Staples Center, this is a huge thing for them," Katie said, and Maddie laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't happy about this because you get to sell a whole bunch of merchandise?", Maddie said, causing Katie to laugh.

"Thats besides the point," Katie said, before hearing footsteps behind her.

"What was that?", Maddie said, as she turned around, but didn't see anything.

"I don't know, let's keep walking," Katie said, putting one of her hands in her pocket, before tightening it around her phone.

"So, hows-", Maddie was beginning say, before a hand was put around her waist.

"Maddie!", Katie yelled, as she ran right into the guy, who lost his grip on Maddie, and instead grabbed Katie.

"Maddie run!", Katie yelled, before a cloth was put over her face, and the darkness had taken over.

* * *

**So, how was that? I don't own anything expect Maddie, Dane, and Holt... Maddie and Holt will be a big role in this story, Dane will be mentioned a few times. **

**Who do you guys think kidnapped Katie? Its someone who is in the show. You'll read who it is in the next chapter.**

**Also, go check out R5-BTR-LilSis14's story "Unbroken", it is amazing!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Catch you next time! **


	2. Don't Panic

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Thanks to all who has read and reviewed this far, I'm hoping to get to chapter 7 by the end of this week... Speaking of which I have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter. **

**Here is Chapter 2... "Don't Panic."**

* * *

"I'm bringing you the fire!", Camp Rock 2 was on, and the boys of Big Time Rush were all watching it.

"Tell me again why we have to watch this," James said, before looking at his watch. 10:30pm. Katie was suppose to be home half an hour ago.

"Come on James, why don't you like this movie? It teaches you how not to worry about competition and just enjoy life!", Carlos exclaimed, as James looked at each of them, with a worried expression on his face.

"Guys, wasn't Katie suppose to be home half an hour ago?", James asked, just as Maddie came bursting in the door, clearly out of breath.

"Man... Grabbed... Knocked... Run," Maddie was sitting there, trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time.

"Maddie, just breathe and tell us whats going on," Carlos said, as he stood up and walked over to her, and started patting her on the back. He after all, played the big brother role in her life, since she arrived in LA after her family was murdered.

"Someone kidnapped Katie!", Maddie yelled, before falling into Carlos's arms. Immediately Logan got up and ran to her.

"Kendall, call the cops. James, call Gustavo and tell him we won't make it to the studio tomorrow. Carlos, you carry Maddie for me and let's take her to the hospital," Logan said, and immediately Carlos picked up Maddie and they walked out the door.

"Who kidnapped Katie?", Kendall yelled in the air, as he dialed 911.

* * *

"Dog! What do you want? Its 10:30!", Gustavo yelled into the phone.

"Gustavo, we won't be able to make it into the studio tomorrow," James said, as he quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, so Gustavo's yelling wouldn't completely destroy his hearing.

"What? You dogs are to be at the studio at 6am tomorrow or else you're fired!", Gustavo boomed, as James put the phone back by his ear to talk again.

"Gustavo, Katie's been kidnapped, Logan and Carlos are at the hospital with Katie's friend, Maddie, because-"

"I don't care if Barack Obama was kidnapped! Be at the studio or you're fired!", Gustavo yelled, which fired James up.

"You know what Gustavo, no! My little sister is in danger, and all you care about is the stupid Staples Center concert. Thanks for caring about your band, the ones that made you, Gustavo Rocque, famous!", James yelled, before hanging up, as Gustavo was trying to say something, "Self centered piece of trash," James muttered, before walking back into the livingroom, where he saw Kendall crying while he was talking on the phone.

"13," Kendall said, before pausing so the person on the phone could ask him the next question, as James walked in and immediately put his arm around Kendall.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate that, thank you, bye," Kendall said, as he leaned back into James, who has pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to find her. We found her in London, we can find her again," James said, as Kendall looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. It was James's role to be the leader at this state, and be strong for everyone.

"What type of big brother am I? I let a 13 year old girl go to a party that lasted until late at night and-"

"Kendall, stop. This isn't your fault. The idiot who kidnapped Katie, its his fault. Don't blame yourself," James said, as there was a knock on the door, and his phone started ringing.

"There's the police," Kendall said, as he went to answer the door and James answered the phone, and went back to his room.

* * *

"Hey James," Logan said, as he walked out of the room Maddie was in, specifically telling Carlos to watch her.

"Hey, how's Maddie?", James asked, who sounded completely frustrated and aggravated, but mainly... tired.

"She was severely dehydrated, they got an IV in her, and she's awake watching TV with Carlos right now," Logan said, and what James said next, Logan couldn't help but bring a smile to his face.

"What's an IV?", James asked.

"Its a thing that puts fluid in you smart one," Logan said, and James laughed a little in the phone, "James, Maddie told me everything. Are you in the same room as Kendall?"

"No, he's talking to the police," James said, and Logan immediately jumped up into the air.

"Hurry up and go in there and put it on speaker," Logan said, and he heard James running, and then James was... panting? It was only like 20 steps.

"Logan, go," James said in the phone, and that was when Logan said everything. Katie and Holt, Katie insisting that walking would be okay, the kidnapper grabbing Maddie and Katie running into him, causing Maddie to be free, everything.

"I specifically told her that if Maddie offered her a ride home to, nevermind," Kendall said, and the police officer, Officer Noclue immediately started writing stuff down.

"Thanks, Mr. Henderson, me and Noclue will take it from here," Officer Hortense said, as they walked out the door, and James turned to Kendall, hoping to get a laugh out of him.

"Are we sure we can trust them, their names are Noclue and Hortense, and Hortense is Logan's name," James said, and Kendall looked at him, as Logan yelled "I heard that," into the phone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to bed," Kendall said, and James hugged him.

"Love ya buddy, get some sleep," James said, and Kendall hugged him back, before walking off.

"Logan?", James asked into the phone.

"Hey, James, what did Gustavo say?", Logan asked, and the answer totally shocked him.

"Basically that he didn't care and he still wanted us in the studio tomorrow, I just want to find Katie, make sure Carlos's family gets Maddie, and go back to Minnesota," James said, and Logan just looked at his phone, "Ah, its late, let me make sure Kendall's asleep, and I'm going to bed myself, night," James said into the phone, before Logan heard a click.

"Alright, its too quiet in there, where's Carlos?", Logan said to himself, as he walked back into the room, finding Carlos sleeping with Maddie.

"Aww, how cute," Logan said, before taking a picture, and sitting down in the chair, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright. I know I said I would mention Katie in this chapter, but I feel like that is a good stopping point.**

**Lots of drama between James/Gustavo huh? What did everyone think? And the Kames bromance.**

**Alright, so about that big announcement, I'll be out of town next week with no service or WiFi, so I won't be updating from Sunday of next week to probably Tuesday of the week after that. I wanted to give you all a heads up so you wouldn't think I was abandoning this story or anything. So hopefully by Sunday, I'll have the first 7 chapters done, because trust me, after the first few chapters, it'll get really really good. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Kidnappings

**Hey everyone! I am back! This is about to be a pretty crazy chapter... So be warned!**

**Thanks everyone who read, and reviewed the last chapter! Reading it means alot but reviewing means alot more! **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 3: Kidnappings**

* * *

Katie woke up in a dark room. Her hands were behind her back, and whenever she tried to move them, they would not budge.

"Great," she muttered, before realizing that her legs were tied up also. Just as expected in every kidnapping story, the kidnapper walked in, and flicked on the light. The person that was in front of her gave her a shock.

"Wayne Wayne? What the heck do you want?", Katie asked, and Wayne Wayne just snickered, before kneeling down to rub her face, not before Katie jerked it away.

"Oh, Katie, Katie, Katie, its not what I want. Its what my boss wants. Well actually it was what I wanted, but I figured kidnapping your friend would be enough since Carlos and all, anyways its also what my boss wants," Wayne Wayne said, and as expected, his boss walked into the doorway.

"So, this is Big Time Rush's little sister. This is the girl that my good friend, Atticus Moon, kidnapped while Big Time Rush was touring in London, before she managed to get away. I hate to break it to you little girl, but this isn't kid friendly, I will kill you before you get out the door," the man snickered, and Katie just looked at him, puzzled.

"And you are?", Katie asked, as she struggled against the tight ropes.

"Oh, how foolish of me, I'm Sharcus," Sharcus said before snapping, and two henchmen came walking in, picking up Katie.

"How many people are there?", Katie asked.

"Enough to stop Big Time Rush," Sharcus said, before grabbing Katie's chin to make sure she was paying attention to him.

"Now listen here little punk, I don't play games, you are going to do what I tell you to, or you are going to suffer. Got it?", Sharcus said, and Katie just smirked at him.

"Yes, Master," Katie said, making sure she emphasized the m.

"Set her down," Sharcus said, before the guys did, and Sharcus punched her dead in the face.

"Don't be smart," he said, and Katie just laughed,

"So, you want me to be stupid? Got it."

"You're a funny girl," Sharcus said, "Too bad I have to beat that out of you." Then he started the first of Katie's beatings. What felt like 20 hours to Katie actually lasted 20 minutes, even at one point Wayne Wayne joined in.

"Now that you see things my way," Sharcus said, before slapping her across the face again, "We can officially start the end of Big Time Rush, and we'll start by kidnapping your friend, Maddie."

"No!", Katie yelled, but it didn't matter. Sharcus and Wayne Wayne already walked out, locking the door from the outside.

"Ow," Katie said, as she crawled on her knees to the corner of the room, and started crying.

"Someone find me," she said, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The Following Morning...

Kendall's phone started ringing. The thing was he didn't recognize the number, well he did, but he couldn't figure out who's it was.

"Hello?", Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall, its Maddie's grandfather, Waynecus. I heard what happened, is she okay?", the person said into the phone, puzzling Kendall.

"She's fine, she's at the LA Hospital in room 406," Kendall said, then he heard a click. The person hung up.

"Weird," Kendall muttered, before getting up to get ready to go to the hospital.

* * *

"That kid is so gullible," Sharcus said, as Wayne Wayne and him started laughing.

"I know, who has a name like Waynecus," Wayne Wayne said, before grabbing his keys.

"I'll go get the little prick, you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Big Time Rush's little sister," Wayne Wayne said, as he got up and left.

In the car, he decided to listen to music because he felt like it. Whenever he clicked a station, Big Time Rush was playing.

"Seriously?", Wayne Wayne said, before smashing the off button on the radio.

Once he got to the hospital, he went to room 406, but who he saw there surprised him. It was Logan and Carlos.

"Wayne Wayne, what are you doing here?", Logan asked, and then Wayne Wayne started yelling,

"I found Katie! She is just down the road at that abandoned warehouse!"

"Really? Thanks so much!", Logan said, as Carlos woke up.

"Umm, whats going on?" Carlos asked.

"Wayne Wayne's found Katie, Carlos you stay here-"

"No Logan, you guys go, I'll stay with her," Wayne Wayne said, as Carlos and Logan thanked him and left.

"Big Time Gullibles," Wayne Wayne muttered, before waking Maddie up, and before she could do anything, a cloth was put around her face. Then, Wayne Wayne walked out and drove back to where Sharcus and Katie was.

* * *

"So tell me what you want to her, something that will light those ears!", Officer Noclue was singing in the car on his way to work. Today was a big day. This was the first case he had since he couldn't get a cat out of the tree. The cat eventually got out, but the tree fell on the house. Why did the tree fall on the house? Because Noclue used a chainsaw to get the cat.

As Officer Noclue passed by the Krispy Kreme Donut Factory, the song "Baby Come Back" started playing, then his phone started ringing.

"Its Noclue!", Noclue said into the phone.

"Noclue, its Hortense, the call that we got last night, we got another one this morning. The girl that witnessed the kidnapping was kidnapped. Big Time Rush say they know the guy. Go to Big Time Rush's immediately," Officer Hortense said into the phone, before hanging up.

"Well, it looks like I'm turning around," Officer Noclue said, as the song "Wrecking Ball" started playing, but only a minute into the song whenever he passed back by Krispy Kreme, the song "Baby Come Back" started playing again.

* * *

**Now both Katie and Maddie has been kidnapped! And poor Katie. Also I felt the need to add Officer Noclue in there to calm everyone. **

**You will NOT want to miss the next chapter, lets just say someone might be dying. **

**Also... Check out R5-BTR-LilSis14's amazing story "Unbroken"! You will want to read "Long Lost" first to have an idea of what is happening. **

**Anyways thanks for reading! I appreciate it! **


	4. The Story

**Hey everyone! I am back! This is by far going to be the craziest chapter of the whole story.**

**Thanks everyone who read, and reviewed the last chapter! Reading it means alot but reviewing means alot more! **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 4: The Story**

* * *

"Why, out of all people, would you let Wayne Wayne stay with Maddie?" Kendall yelled at Logan and Carlos. He wasn't mad, no where near close to it, he was just upset.

"Kendall, I don't know, it is just, why am I so stupid?" Logan yelled, as James walked over to him, and put his arm around him.

"You aren't stupid, you just got really excited and you didn't know how to react," James said, as suddenly all eyes were fixed on Carlos. Carlos was the most child-like of the group, he didn't know how to handle the fact that his little sister was kidnapped.

Kendall looked at James and Logan, before standing up, "Y'all take care of Carlos, I have to go do something," Kendall said, before walking back into the bedroom. Once he got back into the bedroom, he grabbed his phone, and called the same number that asked him where Maddie was earlier that day.

* * *

For some reason, the beating did not seem to stop for Maddie. All she did was go into the room, and once she saw Katie and started crawling towards her, she started getting beat, like really bad.

"What do you want from us?", Maddie yelled, as she was kicked one more time in the stomach.

"Oh sweet Maddie, I've been after Big Time Rush since the day I was brutally kicked out of the band," Wayne Wayne said, then suddenly a voice came from the doorway.

"Actually, you were kicked out of the band because you suck, plus your real name is Wally Dooley," Gustavo said, causing them to panic.

"Get the gun darn it, get the gun!" Sharcus yelled at Wayne Wayne, and Wayne Wayne, who clearly didn't have the gun, did what he knew he could do next, and ran over to Maddie, and grabbed her neck.

"Take one more step in, and she dies," Wayne Wayne said, before a big black man came out of no where. Freight Train. As Freight Train came, he missed Wayne Wayne, and through all the commotion, Sharcus was able to grab the gun, and grabbed Katie.

"Shoot her, and I will kill you," Gustavo said, as he creeped back into the room.

"It looks like you will have to kill me then," Sharcus said, as he shot Katie in the head, causing her to fall, and Gustavo to tackle Sharcus.

"I told you, I would kill you," Gustavo said before grabbing the gun, and shooting Sharcus, twice, then he turned to Wayne Wayne, "I suggest you leave, before you get the same treatment."

Before Wayne Wayne moved, he pulled Maddie's head back, causing her to fall, then took off out the door.

"Freight Train, get Maddie. Kelly, call the dogs. I'll get Katie, go!", Gustavo yelled, as everyone did their assigned job, as they ran out the door.

Once they got to the hospital and got everyone loaded up in a hospital bed, Gustavo found the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Dogs, I'm sorry, these two are so important to you, and if you want to cancel, thats fine," Gustavo said, and Kendall looked at him,

"Gustavo, we aren't cancelling, we just wanted to make sure that they were safe."

"Guys, they both have life threatening injuries, and we were fighting to keep them awake until they got here," Kelly said, as the boys looked at each other.

"Well, no matter what, we will do that LA concert," James said, as they all sat down, and waited, waited for news on Katie and Maddie.

* * *

"Maddie, is that you?" Katie asked, as she saw her best friend, and the two of them immediately hugged.

"Katie! Where are we?" Maddie asked her, as a voice suddenly started talking.

"You girls are fixing to cross the line between life and death," the voice said, and Katie looked at Maddie.

"So, that means, we're dead?" Katie asked, and the voice spoke again.

"One of you will have the opportunity to live, if you want," the voice said, and Maddie turned to Katie.

"Katie, go, you have a family down there, I don't," Maddie said, and Katie pulled her into a hug.

"Maddie, I'm not going without you," Katie said, as they looked at each other.

"Well then," the voice said, "Are you girls ready to enter the gates of heaven?"

Both girls looked at each other, before replying yes.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the death of Katie and Maddie, and the boys of Big Time Rush was getting ready for their last concert as a band.

"Alright guys, this is it, lets rock that stage one last time, for Katie and Maddie," Kendall said, as each of them said Katie and Maddie, before getting on stage.

"LA, you ready?" James said, as the concert started, but only one thought was one Big Time Rush's mind.

Katie and Maddie.

"LA, we have an announcement to make," Carlos said, as the crowd got quiet. Then they announced the news, sung the song "A Day In A Life", then left BTR behind.

* * *

"Katie, that was a pretty nice story, what did you learn from it?" Katie's teacher, Mr. Donaldson, asked her.

"That a day can changed your life forever, and you can't live without your best friend," Katie said, as her class clapped and she sat down.

"Well class have a great summer," Mr. Donaldson said, as the bell rang and the class dismissed.

"Are you ready for summer, Maddie?" Katie asked her best friend.

"Yep, let summer begin!" Maddie yelled, as they walked out the door together.

* * *

**Alright. So Katie and Maddie didn't really get kidnapped... Yet. It was a story that Katie had to do for school. **

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for confusing you! These last 4 chapters were just Katie's story, the real time that everything takes place will be during Katie and Maddie's summer. These last 4 chapters were important though. Trust me. **

**Anyways, thats it for now. Until next time! **


	5. Let Summer Begin

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter! It was crazy wasn't it?**

**I want to give a quick shout out to winterschild11 and R5-BTR-LilSis14 for reviewing every chapter this far... It means alot!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 5: Let Summer Begin.**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do first this summer?" Maddie asked, as the girls were walking to the front doors of their school.

"Well, the guys kick off their summer tour in 3 weeks at the Staples Center," Katie said, and Maddie started laughing.

"Yeah, hopefully we don't, you know, get kidnapped."

"Maddie, that was a story, don't be ridiculous," Katie said, laughing, before someone grabbed them from behind.

"Ah!" both girls screamed, before turning around to see Maddie's boyfriend, Dane.

"Dane seriously? After that freaky story that Katie wrote about her and me getting kidnapped, you are going to grab us?" Maddie said, before hugging Dane, causing Katie to bite her lip.

"Katie, its about time you talk to him," Maddie said. Maddie and Dane are the only two who knows about Katie's crush, and Maddie has been begging her to talk to him since day one.

"You two know how shy I am!" Katie said, causing Dane and Maddie to laugh.

"Katie Knight? Shy? Since when?" Maddie said, and Katie punched her arm.

"Ow, she's strong also," Maddie said, causing Katie and Dane to laugh.

"So Dane, you wanna hang out with Maddie and me at the Palm Woods?" Katie asked Dane.

"Sure," Dane said, as they began walking back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"Ha ha ha," a man who had been watching the three friends, started laughing, as the girls and Dane walked off.

"You girls won't be able to stand a chance, and I'll start by taking you hostage and killing Katie's family like how I killed my cousin's," the man said, before getting back in his car, and driving to an abandoned parking lot around the Palm Woods.

* * *

"So, wait a second, how exactly did you two meet again?" Katie asked her two best friends, as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"It was after I ran off whenever my cousin killed my mom, dad, brother, and sister, and well almost killed me," Maddie said, before leaning back in her chair. It was the time she was able to talk about what happened, without crying. As she sat there, quietly, Dane put his arm around her, and continued the story.

"My mom found her walking on the street and picked her up, because well, its a young girl walking around the streets of LA. After she discovered that Maddie's family was murdered, she took her in," Dane said, as Maddie rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course though once we started dating, his mom didn't want us to live together, so with his mom and your mom being great friends and all, I moved in with you," Maddie said, as Katie grabbed Maddie's shoulder.

"Maddie, I needed another girl in the house, living with 4 teenage boys and all," Katie said, causing the three friends to laugh, until Maddie noticed someone.

"Hey, look who it is," Maddie said, as Katie turned around and saw her crush, Kyle.

"Maddie, didn't I tell you what happened last time I went on a date with him, with James and all?" Katie asked her, remembering how overprotective he was of her.

"Well, Carlos hasn't exactly been easy on Dane," Maddie said, and Dane immediately nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, he has a long talk with me everytime I see him," Dane said, causing Katie to laugh.

"Thats because he finally has a little sister to spoil because Maddie lets him. Also not to mention, Maddie's 12," Katie said, and Maddie mimicked her.

"Its not my fault I was born in June, my birthday is in a few weeks," Maddie said.

"And its not my fault I was born in March, and you are my baby sister," Katie said, as she grabbed Maddie's shoulder and started shaking it, in a jokingly matter.

Suddenly, Maddie and Dane got up and each grabbed one of Katie's arms and forced her to stand up.

"What are you crazy people doing?" Katie asked, as Dane and Maddie began dragging her to Kyle.

"We are making you talk to him," Maddie said, as they got Katie all the way to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, talk to Katie for a second, bye!" Dane said, as him and Maddie ran off.

"Hi," Katie said, as Kyle pulled out a chair.

"Hey, Katie, do you wanna sit down?" Kyle asked her, as she took a seat and scooted up her chair.

Then it became an awkward silence, so Katie turned around, and saw Maddie and Dane staring at them.

"I'm going to kill you two," Katie mouthed, as she turned back around, and caught Kyle looking at her.

"Katie, I still like you, do you want to go out sometime?" Kyle asked Katie, and Katie bit her lip.

"We can double date with Maddie and Dane tomorrow night," Katie said, and Kyle smiled.

"Its a date," Kyle said, as he gave her his number and got up and left.

"You two are double dating with Kyle and me tomorrow night," Katie said, once she got back to Maddie and Dane. Then Maddie got up and the girls started walking back to 2J.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Katie and Maddie are double dating tomorrow night. Hopefully that all goes well. **

**So, you guys were able to see Maddie's story a little bit more, finding out exactly who she was. You'll find out why Maddie's cousin killed her family in later chapters.**

**Also sorry for the lack of Big Time Rush in this chapter... They'll be in next chapter for sure.**

**This story won't be ending anytime soon... But I will like to go on ahead and announce there will be a possible sequel to it. **

**Anyways thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have one more chapter done before I go out of town next week! **

**Love y'all! **


	6. Never The Same

**Guess who is back with a brand new chapter of "A Day In A Life?" :) **

**I'm going to get a move on with this story, so sadly y'all won't get to see the double date. Anyways here is Chapter 6: Never The Same.**

* * *

"That was the worst date of my entire life!" a frustrated Katie Knight screamed, as her best friend and her walked back into their shared bedroom.

"Katie, if I would've-"

"What if you would've known that he was going to publicly humiliate me like that, you would've stopped him?" Katie screamed at Maddie, before Maddie put her arm around her.

"Who was that guy anyways, and what was he doing there?" Maddie asked, as Katie took a deep breath.

"Jett Stetson. He hates my brother because he dates Jo and all," Katie said, as she stood up and took off her shoes, before throwing them at the door, just as James was walking in, hitting him right in the "special area."

"Ow Katie, if you are going to be like that, then at least do it to a person that deserves it," James said, and immediately Katie felt guilty.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked James, as she walked over to help James up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, whats up with Katie?" James asked, as Katie looked back and forth between James and Maddie, before beginning her story.

* * *

_"Wow Katie, you look so beautiful!" Kyle exclaimed, as Katie walked out of her room, into the livingroom of 2J._

_"So here are the rules, little boy," Kendall said, as he turned a huge notepad, and grabbed a hockey stick._

_"Rule 1: Have her home by midnight," Logan said, "Fail to have her home by midnight, lets just say the end result doesn't go good in your favor."_

_"Rule 2: No touching or we will touch you," James said, as he cracked his knuckles._

_"Rule 3: Have fun," Kendall said, as he opened the door and pushed Kyle out._

_"I swear that if you idiots try anything tonight, I will end you," Katie said, as she walked out the front door. _

_"Carlos, don't worry, I'll be fine," Maddie said, as Kyle and Katie made it down to the lobby. _

_"You better be, I don't want you to get hurt," Carlos said, as he walked away. _

* * *

"Um, Katie, all I want to know is how Jett messed with you so we can beat his butt," James said, and Katie shrugged.

"Alright, he publicly himilated me, happy now?" Katie said, before kicking James out of her room.

"Aw, does someone need a hug?" Maddie said, as she wrapped her best friend into a hug.

"I don't know where I would be without you, Maddie," Katie said, and Maddie just stared at her.

"Um, Katie, your family wasn't tied up and murdered right in front of you," Maddie said, "I definitely wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You know that I love you," Katie said to Maddie, as she climbed into bed.

"I love you too," Maddie said, before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"UPS delivery," a man said, as he knocked on the door._

_"Hi!" Maddie said, as she looked at him._

_"Um is your mom or dad here," the man asked, and Maddie nodded._

_"No, they will be back shortly," Maddie said, as the man grabbed her, and forced her way into her house._

_"Aw, sweet Maddie, you don't remember who I am? I am Cousin Coulter," the guy, who was now known as Cousin Coulter, said, as he tied her up._

_"Let go of me," Maddie shrieked, and Coulter slapped her._

_"Aw, silly girl, you are only 11 years old so I will let it slide, lets wait until Mommy, Daddy, Bailey, and Jolie get home and have some family bonding time," Coulter said, before gagging her and putting a knife to her head._

_"Maddie sweetie, we're home!" Maddie's mom said, as she walked into the kitchen, and shrieked at the sight._

_"Get the rest of your family in here, right now!" Coulter said, as they all walked in, and he tied the rest of them up to a chair._

_"Its been a while, hasn't it Joe and Dana?" Coulter said, laughing, as he put his hand on Dana's face._

_"Coulter, let us go and it'll be alot easier for you," Joe, Maddie's dad said, as Coulter laughed._

_"Tell me where Jordan is," Coulter said, and all of the family looked at each other. Coulter raped Jordan, and that was why it surprised them he was here and not in jail._

_"No," Dana, Maddie's mother, said._

_"No, well then," Coulter said, before stabbing Maddie's younger sister, Jolie, in the chest, immediately killing her. _

_"You son of a-" Joe started, before he got stabbed himself, and immediately died also._

_"If one of you tell me where Jordan is, the rest of you shall live," Coulter said, with an evil smile._

_"Go to hell," Maddie's older brother, Bailey, said, before getting the same fate as Jolie and her dad, then Coulter stabbed Maddie and her mom, only it didn't kill Maddie._

_"Worthless piece of trash family, hopefully your mom knows where she is, Cousin Joe," Coulter said, before walking out. _

* * *

Maddie woke up screaming, and suddenly Katie was by her side.

"Maddie, is everything okay?" Katie asked her, as Maddie was panicking.

"No, cousin Coulter, don't kill me," Maddie kept on saying, as Carlos and Kendall ran into the room.

"What the heck is going on?" Kendall said, as Katie started tearing up, and panicking.

"I don't know," Katie said, and Kendall had one glance at Maddie, before screaming.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed, and immediately Logan and James was in there.

"Shh Maddie it's okay," Logan said, as Maddie stopped.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry," Maddie said, as she embraced Carlos.

"You're fine. I think its time you tell us what happened in that house though," Carlos said, as Maddie took a deep breath and told her story.

Once she was finished, all of them were in tears, except Kendall.

"Maddie, we love you, alot, don't forget that," Logan said, as the six grouped hugged.

"Well, its 6:30 in the morning and I'm not going back to sleep, let eat breakfast," Kendall said, as Kendall, Logan, and James went to the kitchen and Maddie, Katie, and Carlos went to the livingroom and turned on the TV, and it was the news.

"The Smart family, Kyle, Kris, and Kaylee, along with Jett Stetson, were found beheaded in the basement of the Palm Woods this morning, with reports of a note that said,

_"I'm coming back for you, Cousin Maddie, prepare for your death- Cousin Coulter"_"

* * *

**Wow. So we found out why Maddie's family was killed, and now Kyle's family and Jett are dead. The deaths only rise up. **

**What y'all think? The next 2-3 chapters are about to get very angsty, so my angst fans... Be prepared.**

**Until next time! **


	7. Cousin Coulter's Revenge

**Hey! Back with Chapter 7! Anyways, I saw where no one reviewed last chapter, and was a little depressed, then I saw all the people who read this and I am happy :).**

**Chapter 7: "Cousin Coulter's Revenge"**

* * *

"Where are you little," Maddie started yelling every cuss word known to man, after learning that the guy who killed her family, was back. Also, he killed her friend's boyfriend and his family.

"Maddie, chill out!" Carlos yelled at her, as he enbraced her in a hug.

"I can't chill out, once I get going I can't stop, I got going, and I can't stop!" Maddie yelled fast at Carlos.

"Well its 8 in the morning, and once people go to sleep, they can't stop sleeping, and they don't wanna stop sleeping," Carlos said back at Maddie, who just glared at him.

"Gah!" Maddie yelled, before walking off in the parking lot, not noticing the car that was in front of her.

"Maddie look out!" Carlos screamed, as the car hit Maddie, sending her flying through the air.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Kendall asked, looking out the window for the fifth time in the past minute.

"Well I heard her screaming, so she must be near," James chuckled.

"Hey! You know it gets pretty sad when Carlos becomes more mature then you," Logan said, and James glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" James asked, standing up and gettiing in Logan's face.

"You have become an immature pretty boy," Logan said, as James attacked him.

"Both of you chill the heck out," Kendall said, breaking up the fight," Logan, saythey that doesn't make you any more mature then him."

"Yeah," James said.

"And James, laughing at a time like this isn't helping," Kendall said, and Logan stuck his tounge out at James.

"Where the heck is Maddie?" Katie said, as someone knocked on the door.

"UPS deliverly," the man said, as Katie went to answer it.

"Do not answer that door!" Kendall, James, and Logan said in unison, as Kendall grabbed Katie, James locked the door, and Logan closed the window blinds.

Then, they all heard a gunshot.

* * *

Carlos ran over to Maddie, and picked her up, before running to the Palm Woods, and being stopped by Bitters.

"Do NOT go in there!" Mr. Bitters said.

"She got hit, and everyone else is in there," Carlos said, trying to get past him.

"Come with me," Mr. Bitters said, as they walked to his car, and handed Carlos the car keys.

"Umm, Mr. Bitters-"

"Just go! Her pshyco cousin is in there! Keep her as far from here as possible!" Mr. Bitters said, as Carlos put her in the back, and turned to Mr. Bitters.

"You know, you aren't that bad," Carlos said, smiling.

"Thanks, now go!" Mr. Bitters yelled, as Carlos got into the car and left.

"God keep them and us safe," Mr. Bitters said, as he walked back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"Let me in!" the voice said, before firing another gunshot.

"I'm sorry, but this AT&T caller is no longer in service, please call back at a later time," James said, causing the four in the room to break out in laughter.

"You're funny kid, you better hope I don't get in there and shoot you," the man said, and this time it was Kendall who said something.

"I wanna be funny too," Kendall said, just as the door broke open.

"Katie run," Kendall whispered, as she ran into the hallway.

"So, if it isn't Big Time Rush, that gay boyband," the guy said, as Kendall smirked.

"I'm betting you're Cousin Coulter, am I right or am I-" BANG. He shot Kendall, and Kendall fell down.

"It was bound to happen, anyways, where is my cousin," Coulter said, and Logan stood up.

"Umm, yeah, which cousin are you talking about?" Logan said, then Coulter shot Logan, as James jumped out the window.

"Useless pieces of trash," Coulter said, before finishing off Kendall and Logan, then going back into each bedroom where he found Katie.

"Aw, aren't you a pretty little thing," Coulter said, as Katie backed up into a corner.

"Please, don't," Katie cried, and Coulter grabbed her.

"I want to know where my cousin is, and you will tell me," he said, as he dragged Katie out of 2J, past her dead brothers, and through another exit.

* * *

"Carlos! Maddie!" James yelled, as he was running around the Palm Woods parking lot, then another thought crossed his mind.

Katie.

"Oh god oh god," James kept on saying, as he ran back to the Palm Woods, just to be stopped by police.

"Kid, you can't go in there," the police officer, Officer Noclue, said.

"Now is not the time, my sister is in there!" James yelled, before running in and through the stairs, then saw the scene in front of him.

Kendall and Logan were fixing to be put in bodybags.

"No no no," James whispered, running up to the nurses.

"Son, I'm sorry," one of the nurses said, "But you can't see them."

"Yes the heck I can," James said, as he pushed her out of the way.

"Kendall and Logan, I'm so sorry! I will get that idiot back, and fix all of this. For you," James said, before turning to the nurse.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you, where's Katie?" James asked, lifting her up.

"There's no other person in there, I'm sorry," the nurse said, embracing James in a hug, and once he pulled out of it, he immediately ran.

"I'm going to kill that retard."

* * *

"Maddie McDaniel?" the doctor said in the air, as Carlos got up.

"How is she doc?" Carlos said, and the doctor looked at him, smiling.

"Luckily, not that bad. You really lucky Carlos," the doctor, Dr. Pitfall said.

"Thank God!" Carlos said, "Can I see her?"

"Yes Carlos, follow me," Pitfall said, as they began walking towards her room, and once they got there, they stopped at the door.

"Dr. Pitfall, can you do me a favor?" Carlos asked, with a lump in his throat.

"Sure, what?" Dr. Pitfall said, with a smile on his face.

"Don't let anyone in, no matter what. Have them ask who they are then contact me," Carlos said, and Dr. Pitfall smiled.

"I promise," he said, and Carlos entered the room.

Carlos was sitting down on Maddie's bed, listening to the doctors in the hallway.

"Yeah we lost two more at the Palm Woods, and another one got kidnapped," one of the voices said.

"Man, its a shame," the other voice said, just as a figure came bursting through the door.

"Carlos!" James yelled, and Carlos stood up.

"James whats wrong?" Carlos asked, and James grabbed his shoulders.

"Coulter killed Kendall and Logan, and kidnapped Katie!" he yelled crying.

"Oh god," Carlos said, tears forming in his eyes. Kendall, James, Logan, and himself were a team. Brothers of the ice.

"We are going to kill that jerk and get Katie back," James said, "For Kendall and Logan."

"Yep," Carlos said, only imagining what was happening to Katie.

"Guys, I am so sorry," a voice behind them said, and it belonged to Carlos's adoptive sister.

Maddie.

* * *

**I hope y'all don't hate me now. Sadly, Kendall and Logan aren't the only two. We'll lose another member of Big Time Rush later in the story. **

**Will Katie be found? Will James and Carlos avenge Kendall and Logan? Which member of Big Time Rush be the last one that lives? Find out next time!**


	8. Stay A Team

**Hey everyone! How are y'all doing? Y'all in a good mood? Ready for another angst packed chapter? Contains ALOT of it! **

**I have a question for y'all... Should Carlos or James die? I already know how this story is going to work if one of them dies (won't say who), but I can alter an ending... So should one of them die? Might kill the one off anyway... Or put Maddie or Katie in that person's place.**

**I'm messing with y'all too much, here's Chapter 8 "Stay A Team."**

* * *

"Maddie, don't be sorry, this is not your fault," Carlos said, rubbing Maddie's back, at a spot that was luckily uninjured.

"Yes it is," Maddie started, "If I would've never ran away from there, y'all wouldn't be in this mess, Katie wouldn't be kidnapped, and Kendall and Logan wouldn't be dead. Plus those other people."

Maddie was crying on Carlos's shoulder, and for once in what seemed like forever, Carlos didn't know how to handle this. He didn't think it was Maddie's fault, right? Of course not, its that crazy idiot that followed her.

"If it makes you happy, or better, at least, Kendall and Logan did die saving Katie's life," James said, and Maddie looked up at James, furious.

"Oh really? Because Katie is KIDNAPPED!" Maddie yelled, before dropping her head on Carlos's shoulder. Then James went bursting out of the room.

"This is why there should be three of us if one of us are gonna die, not two," Carlos said to himself, unsure of what to do. Go after James, or stay with Maddie.

"Carlos, everything is going to be okay, right?" Maddie asked, and once Carlos saw the sadness in her eyes, tears were beginning to form. All of this has happened to a 13 year old girl. She lost her entire biological family, and today lost two from her adoptive family.

"I hope," Carlos gulped, before holding Maddie tight.

"You're going to always be here, aren't you?" Maddie asked, and Carlos pulled her face to where she could see him.

"I'll be here, for you and Katie, plus James," Carlos said, then his answer to his problem came through the door.

"Hey Dane, talk to Maddie, I'll be right back," Carlos said, shoving Dane towards Maddie, and running out the door.

* * *

"No, I am not telling you where she is!" Katie yelled, before getting another kick to the stomach.

"You better tell me where she is, right now!" Coulter said, grabbing Katie's wrists and throwing her up against a wall.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Go on ahead! That'll just mean you never find out!" Katie screamed, and Coulter just snickered.

"I am not going to kill you, I am going to beat you until you tell me, now where is she?" Coulter yelled, before punching Katie in the face again, and throwing her on the ground.

"No," Katie said, and that was when Coulter got furious.

"You'll tell me where she is, or I will get it out of you," Coulter said, before dragging Katie to his bed, and tying up her arms and legs on each bed thing.

"Don't please," Katie said, and Coulter just smiled, before gagging her, and holding her head up to face him.

"Maybe after this you will tell me," Coulter said, and after he was done, he punched her in the stomach, and this time, blood came out of her mouth.

"Tell me where she is," Coulter said, and Katie gulped.

"At the hospital, room 314," Katie cried, and Coulter smiled, before smacking her in the face.

"Good girl," Coulter said, before tying Katie's wrists and legs up as tight as he could to a chair, duct gagging her again.

"I'll be back, and you and your friend will have 24 hours to live," Coulter said, before punching Katie in the stomach one more time and leaving.

"Oh god, what did I just do?" Katie said to herself, before letting tears fall.

* * *

Carlos couldn't find James anywhere, and he looked over the entire hospital. Just as he was about to give up, he found who he was looking for.

"James!" Carlos yelled, and James began running, but Carlos was alot faster.

"Leave me alone," James said, after Carlos reached him.

"No," Carlos said.

"You're only going to fuss at me like everyone else, bye," James said, before running into an elevator, which Carlos followed, after James clicked the "R" for roof, he waited for it to go up a few stories, and stopped it in between two levels and opened the door.

"I think I should jump," James said walking towards the entrance.

"James, stop," Carlos said, grabbing James's shoulder.

"No, and you wanna know why? Everyone hates me. Kendall fussed at me, Logan fussed at me, and Maddie fussed at me," James said, and Carlos smiled.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Neither does Maddie. James, she needs us. She thinks its her fault," Carlos said, and James stared at her.

"Its not her fault! Her stupid cousin followed her!" James yelled.

"Yeah, so we need to be strong. For her, Katie, Kendall, Logan, and ourselves," Carlos said, and James smiled.

"Yep, we do. Hey, and for Momma Knight too," James said, remembering Momma Knight, who died this morning in the hallway.

"Of course, and Maddie's biological family, along with Kyle's family, and the other two that died-"

"and Jett," James said. Jett. The guy who tried to date Jo. The guy who humiliated Katie.

"So for Maddie's family, Kendall, Logan, Momma Knight, Kyle's family, Jett, the two others that died, and Katie," Carlos said, "13 deaths and one who is kidnapped."

"Yeah, 13 deaths too many and one kidnapping too many," James said, as the elevator started towards the floor Maddie was on.

"I hope Katie is okay," Carlos said, knowing the girl lost her mom and brother.

"She will be," James said, "She has Maddie, you, and me."

The guys were walking back to Maddie's room, and once they got to the door, they stopped.

"You think she is going to be okay?" James asked Carlos.

"I hope," Carlos said, and once they opened the door. They just couldn't do anything, but stare, Dane was dead, and Maddie was gone.

"Oh god," James said, punching a wall.

"10 dead and two gone, in less than 24 hours. 14 dead if you count her family," Carlos said, running out of the room, with James behind him.

"What are we gonna do?" James asked, and Carlos replied,

"Stop him before he reaches 16."

* * *

**10 deaths in 24 hours, and a total of 14 from Coulter. Wow! And trust me, I REALLY don't like character death all that much... I was in tears writing about Kendall and Logan.**

**I apologize deeply for what happened to Katie. I am really sorry. I was going to do a short scene, but I just don't like that stuff. At all. So I just hinted that he did.**

**Anyways, until next time! Peace! **


	9. Gonna Save You

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed Chapter 8.**

**Here is Chapter 9 "Gonna Save You"**

* * *

"How are we suppose to tell them that their friend who we thought was dead, isn't dead?" Dr. Pitfall asked his assistant, Dr. BigGuy.

"I do not know," Dr. BigGuy said, "I do know they will probably be relieved to know though."

"Yes, indeed, well, lets tell them," Dr. Pitfall said, and they opened up the door to Maddie's room.

"Oh my," Dr. BigGuy said, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Call the police right now!" Dr. Pitfall said, before returning to Kendall's room.

"Hey doc," Kendall, who just woke up from his surgery, said sleepily.

"Hey Kendall, now I got one question, how did you manage to trick doctors into thinking you were dead?" Dr. Pitfall asked the teenage boy, and Kendall smirked.

"When you are facing life or death, you want to act like you are dead, but be alive," Kendall said, and Dr. Pitfall smiled.

"I really don't know what you said, but on to an important matter," Dr. Pitfall said, and Kendall glanced at him.

"What?"

"Well you do know Logan and your mother was killed, right?" Dr. Pitfall asked, and Kendall looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Kendall said.

"Well Kendall, your sister and her friend got kidnapped," Dr. Pitfall said, then Kendall jumped up, "No Kendall, don't leave."

"My sister means the world to me, no creep ain't about to take her from me," Kendall said, as he left the room.

"God, keep him safe," Dr. Pitfall said, as he left the room.

* * *

"Look you little jack I don't know what the heck your intentions are, but-" Maddie started, before getting punched several times Coulter's full strength in her ribs.

"My intentions are to kill you and anyone that gets in my way, I have you and I killed 10 people along the way," Coulter said, smiling, before punching Maddie in the face.

"You killed my family and three members of my adoptive family, plus my boyfriend, you've enough prick," Maddie said, and Coulter laughed, before kicking, punching, stomping, spitting, practically everything to her for about 20 minutes.

"Now listen here," Coulter said, grabbing Maddie's chin to where she faced him, "If your retarded father and mother would've told me where Jordan was, you would be happy, living with them in Arizona. Since those retards-"

"Don't call my mom and dad retarded," Maddie said, and Coulter twisted her arm back until it popped. Loud.

"Shut up, I'm talking," Coulter said, "If they would've said where she was, it would've all been okay."

"Whatever," Maddie said, and that got her a punch on her face.

"You're really testing me, I should kill you now," Coulter said, and Maddie's pleading eyes looked at him.

"Let me see my friend," Maddie said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine. Y'all die tomorrow anyways," Coulter said, before dragging Maddie to the room Katie was, and throwing her in, making sure she landed on her hurt arm.

"Ow," Maddie yelped, and she looked up and saw Katie staring at her, tied to a chair.

"Aw look who it is, the person who killed your mom, Katie," Coulter said, untying and punching Katie in the ribs, "I will be back in three hours to tie you both up, until then, bye," he said, before punching them one more time, and leaving.

"Hey, Katie," Maddie said weakly, trying to stretch out to her best friend.

"Leave me alone you little imbecile," Katie said, making Maddie blink at her, with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Maddie asked, trying to get to Katie, but it was hard with her side hurting.

"You killed my family, you killed Logan, you killed my boyfriend, you RUINED MY LIFE!" Katie yelled, punching Maddie in the face, once she reached her.

"Ow, Katie, I'm sorry! I didn't think he would follow me!" Maddie cried, and Katie glared at her.

"Well maybe you should've died with your little pathetic family then bring my family in your drama!" Katie yelled, and Maddie lost it, tears just started pouring out. Her best friend, the only person she had left, betrayed her.

"Katie?" Maddie asked with a cracked voice after crying, and Katie glared at her.

"What do you want?" Maddie crawled over to her best friend and put her arm around her, and the next thing Katie did, made Maddie almost start crying. She hugged her back.

"Katie, I am so sorry, Katie I love you, you are like my sister. We still have each other," Maddie said, and Katie smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry Maddie, I am... I just... I shouldn't of done that to you, Maddie you are my little sister," Katie said, and she rested her head on Maddie.

Then, a phone rang.

"Oh thank god!" Katie yelled, before Maddie put her hand on Katie's mouth and answered it.

"Hello," Maddie whispered, making sure they don't blow this opportunity.

"Maddie?" the voice said, and Maddie's mouth dropped.

The voice belonged to none other than, Kendall Knight.

* * *

"Kendall? I thought you were dead," Maddie said in the phone, and Kendall smiled at James and Carlos.

"No, now listen, we are tracking you down with the GPS on your phone. Keep your phone safe!" Kendall ordered, then he heard a scream.

"Let me go!" the voice cried, then it was silent for a few minutes.

"Hello Knight, I guess you are good at playing dead," Coulter said, and Kendall smashed his fist against the dashboard.

"Leave them alone!" Kendall yelled and the voice chuckled.

"They'll be dead and never found. Bye," Coulter said, then silence.

"Dang it!" Kendall yelled, and James put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down dude, we got their location," James said, as they began driving towards the location of Maddie and Katie.

* * *

"I should kill y'all right now!" Coulter spat, before punching Maddie hard in the stomach, making blood come out. Then, he attacked her, and after he was done she was laying in her vomit and blood, nearly dead.

"Worthless trash," he said, before kicking her, and throwing Katie by her, and leaving.

"Oh goodness, Maddie," Katie said, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I'm fine," Maddie said weakly, before snuggling up to Katie and falling asleep.

"We'll get out of here, the guys know where we are," Katie said, before drifting off to sleep. Then she woke up a few hours later to the smell of smoke.

The house was on fire, and the girls were ziptied to the bed frame.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 9. **

**At this point, I don't even know how this story will end. No one from Big Time Rush will die, Logan is the only one. **

**Will they escape? Can Kendall, James, and Carlos save them, or will it be too late? Find out in Chapter 10! **


	10. Its Over

**Hey everyone! How are y'all? Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, it means alot!**

**Here is Chapter 10: Its Over**

* * *

"Maddie! Maddie wake up!" Katie yelled, and her friend wouldn't show any sign that she was awake, and Katie started twisting her wrists, no matter how bad it hurt. She was getting free, and saving her friend.

She heard a pop, and then her wrists were free, and she immediately ran over to her best friend and shook her.

"Come on Maddie wake up!" Katie yelled, with tears in her eyes, she felt for a pulse, and was relieved a little once she found one, "Don't worry Maddie, I am going to save us."

With that, she started looking around and found a knife, she grabbed it and ran over to Maddie, knowing she would have to cut Maddie's wrist a little bit.

"I promise not to hurt you too bad," Katie said, as she cut the zip tie off Maddie's wrists, then tried to pick her up, and felt someone move.

"Dang Katie, if you wanted to kill me, you could've earlier," Maddie said, before getting up, just to collapse on the ground, "Ow," she whined.

"Don't worry Maddie, I am going to get us out," Katie said, opening the door to the room, and making smoke go through the room.

"Katie, just give up," Maddie cried, and Katie walked back over to her and cuddled up to her.

"I love you Maddie, never forget that," Katie said, and Maddie looked at her.

"I love you too, Katie."

* * *

"We're almost there," James said, turning to look at Kendall, who was impatiently looking out the window.

"So, what is our plan once we get there?" Carlos asked, and Kendall laughed.

"Save Katie and Maddie."

As the boys were driving, they saw a man on the side of the road, and the man looked way to familiar.

Coulter.

"Pull over," Kendall ordered, and they pulled over about a quarter mile away, and Kendall chased him down and tackled him.

"Woah, oh its you," Coulter laughed, and Kendall punched him in the face.

"Where are Katie and Maddie?" Kendall growled, and Coulter laughed.

"Oh you know, at the house, that is burning," Coulter said, before flipping Kendall onto the ground.

"Stupid..." Kendall began calling Coulter every name he could think of, then suddenly Coulter was off of him. James tackled him.

"Kendall and Carlos, go the house, I'll finish him," James said, before kneeing Coulter in the face, making him unconscious.

"Well, lets go," Kendall said, as him and Carlos got in the car and drove off.

"Oh no," James said, having that feeling it was too late.

* * *

Once Kendall and Carlos got to the house, they immediately ran out and ran to the door, and stopped.

"Kendall, just in case this is the last time, I love you dude," Carlos said, before wrapping Kendall in a hug.

"I love you too, now lets go in there and save our sisters. For Logan," Kendall said.

"For Logan," Carlos said, before the boys ran in, one going one way, the other going another way.

"Katie! Maddie!" Kendall coughed, gasping for air as he was running through the house, then came across a line of blood.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled, hoping he would respond.

"What?" Carlos yelled.

"I found them, hurry!" Kendall yelled, and suddenly someone ran into him.

"Found you," Carlos coughed, before the two followed a line a blood, right into a room, and the sight horrified them.

The girls were laying in vomit and blood, all beat up, nearly dead.

"Grab Katie, Carlos, I need to get Maddie," Kendall said, knowing she would need to be held as gentle as possible, after both of the girls were grabbed and they started walking, something fell on Kendall's back, making him collapse.

"Darn it!" Kendall yelled, before getting up and picking up Maddie, no matter how bad it hurt, "I'm going to save you, you're okay," he kept on saying, until he was out the door, and firefighters, police, and ambulances were waiting for him.

"Grab her, and you come one," Dr. Pitfall said, as he led Kendall to an ambulance.

3 hours later, Kendall woke up, and James was there.

"Hey buddy," James said, and Kendall smiled.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Kendall asked, and James looked sadly at him.

"Well Carlos has smoke inhalation, just like you, plus you got a 2nd degree burn on your lower back, but you should be okay," James started, not wanting to tell him about Katie and Maddie.

"How about Katie and Maddie?" Kendall asked, and James looked sadly at him, not wanting to tell him.

"Katie has severe smoke inhalation, alot of broke ribs, a bruised shoulder, and cuts and bruises," James started, not wanting to tell him the worst part.

"Well thats not bad-"

"Kendall, she got raped," James said, and immediately Kendall went to get up like he successfully did earlier that day, but laid back down. It hurt too much.

"Did you kill Coulter?" Kendall asked, and James laughed.

"He tried to kill a cop, they took care of that," James said, and Kendall looked at him.

"Alright, hows Maddie?" Kendall asked, and James gulped. This was going to be the hardest thing ever he had to say.

"Kendall, Maddie's in a coma, and they don't expect her to live."

* * *

**Whats going to happen? Is Maddie going to live? Or is she going to die? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I'm thinking 2 more chapters to this story, Chapter 11 will be posted tomorrow and the final chapter will be posted Monday.**

**Anyways, how did you like it? Maddie and Katie are rescued, although Maddie is in a coma. Oh, and Coulter is dead!**

**All I got to say is you will love the next chapter. Someone will be making an appearance. **

**Talk to you later! Bye! **


	11. Never Forget You

**Hey everyone! Here is the biggest chapter in the whole story! Does Maddie live? **

**Here is Chapter 11: "Never Forget You."**

* * *

"What do you mean she is in a freaking coma?" Kendall growled, after trying to get up, just to be forced back down because of the pain.

"Kendall, she was nearly beat to death, and she has severe smoke inhalation," James said, and then the doctor came into his room.

"Hey guys," Dr. Pitfall said, and Kendall shot up, just to be put back down by the pain in his back, "Ooh Kendall, you don't wanna do that."

"How's everyone?" Kendall asked through gritted teeth.

"Carlos will be released tomorrow, Katie should be released in three or four day, and well guys, I have to talk to y'all about Maddie," Dr. Pitfall said, with a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" James asked, looking over at Kendall, who still showed obvious pain in his back.

"Maddie's condition has gotten worse. We are only giving her 12-24 hours to live," Dr. Pitfall said.

* * *

Maddie woke up to an unfamiliar place. She woke up on a field.

"Where am I?" Maddie asked, then the voice she heard, she never thought she would hear again.

"Maddie, you are in the hospital, and today, you get to decide if you live or come with me," Logan said, and Maddie looked in his direction.

"Logan!" Maddie yelled grabbing Logan's neck.

"Ah, Maddie, don't kill me!" Logan laughed, and Maddie looked at him, laughing also.

"So, how am I suppose to decide?" Maddie asked, looking at Logan.

"It's going to be simple, I'm going to show you what you are going to miss on earth first, then I'm am going to show you what you will have here, in heaven," Logan said, and Maddie grabbed him again, before looking up at him.

"Alright, lets begin," Maddie said, and Logan grabbed her hand, and led her off. After going to the school and Palm Woods, Maddie looked at Logan.

"Um, Logan? I'll only know these people temporarily, why only know someone temporarily? Who will be there with me in the long run?" Maddie asked, then she heard voices.

_"Umm, Maddie? Its James. I was just wanting to let you know, I love you. Maddie, I know that if you don't live, you'll watch over us. Maddie, I want you to live. I want to see you smile, Maddie we need you. You and Katie are our little sisters, Maddie, please wake up. Please."_

_"Maddie, its Kendall. I kinda can't really move, hurt my back. I was just wanting to let you know that I love you. Maddie, you are my sister's best friend. She needs you, and Maddie, we need you, please wake up."_

_"Maddie, its Carlos. Maddie, you are basically my little sister. You have made me stronger than ever, and I just, I don't know what I will do without you, I love you so much little sister. I know you can do it, open up your eyes."_

_"Maddie, its Katie. Thanks for being my friend. I'm not going to give up on you. Maddie, you need to wake up. I need you. Please."_

Maddie blinked down tears, those were the people who loved her. Kendall, who had a hurt back. Carlos with a cough in his voice. Katie, all bruised up and in the room trying to take care of her. They were her family.

"Maddie, now that you have seen earth, it is time to see well, here," Logan said, and Maddie grabbed his hand, and they returned to the place where Maddie woke up.

"So, who am I going to see first?" Maddie asked, and her question was answered, as Momma Knight was in front of her.

"Hey Maddie," Momma Knight said, and Maddie hugged her.

"Hey Mrs. Knight," Maddie said, looking at her. She missed Momma Knight. After Katie and Carlos, Momma Knight could really relate to her. Then, the next set of people came.

"Dane! Mrs. Adams!" Maddie said, both shocked, but happy. Then she remembered the two gunshots in the hall. Now she knew who it was.

"Hey," Dane said, kissing Maddie, then Logan chimed in.

"No kissing my sister," Logan said, and Maddie looked at Logan.

"Quiet," Maddie said, laughing. She still felt like she wanted to go home. Be happy with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie. Then, the last group of people popped up.

Her family. Bailey, Jolie, her mom, and her dad.

"Mom! Dad!" Maddie cried, running up to her family. She knew her decision had gotten alot harder.

"Maddie! We missed you so much!" her mom cried, and Maddie grabbed her in a hug.

"I missed y'all so much also, I thought about you everyday," Maddie cried, hugging her mom again. Out of those four, she was closest to her mother.

"Well, we have been watching over you," her dad said. Her dad, he was always there for her. The night they were stabbed he tried to grab her and save her.

"Dad, you have?" Maddie asked, and her brother laughed.

"Of course we have you little dork," he said, grabbing her in a hug, then Maddie looked at her little sister. The person that always looked up to Maddie.

"Hey," Maddie said, wrapping her little sister in a hug, then looking at Logan. Now it is time to decide.

"Well, Maddie, what is it going to be," Logan said, and Maddie looked at her family, her boyfriend, the two women that took care of her after she ran off to Los Angeles, then Logan. Then, she thought about Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie.

"Maddie, sweetie, you know that you can go back, we will always be watching over you. Also, you got your entire life in front of you. Its your choice, but I think you should go," her mom said. Her mom always supported her decisions.

"Well then, I guess I'm going back," Maddie said, and her family wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll be watching over you baby girl, stay safe," her dad said, "I'm proud of you."

"Now Maddie, there will be pain when you go back. Although you won't remember this, you will know your family is watching over you. Maddie, there will be pain again, but you will be a strong girl. We love you," Logan said, wrapping Maddie in a hug.

"I love y'all too," Maddie said, giving everyone a hug, and going back to earth. The place she knew she belonged.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it," James said, after everyone said goodbye, then everyone turned to leave. Carlos holding Katie, and him pushing Kendall's wheelchair, then they heard a voice.

"Where are y'all going? I am right here," Maddie said, and all of them screamed her name in unison, and Katie jumped out of Carlos's arms and got on Maddie's bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"Katie?" Maddie asked, and Katie looked at her.

"What?" Katie asked, and Maddie smiled.

"I'm kinda hurt," Maddie said, and Katie laughed.

"My bad," Katie said, and all of them broke out in laughter.

This was Maddie's family now, and nothing was going to ruin that.

* * *

**Well, Maddie lived. I originally was going to kill her, but when I saved one of her dying, Fanfiction had an error. So, FF didn't want her to die.**

**There will be one last chapter, then it will be it. After next chapter (which will be up tonight or real early tomorrow) I am writing a Girl Meets World fic, be on the lookout for that!**

**Thanks for reading! See you later! **


	12. Just The Beginning

**Here it is! The final chapter of "A Day in a Life!" Thanks for all the reviews, shout outs, favorites, follows, and the support! **

**This is Chapter 12: "Only The Beginning."**

* * *

It has been six months since the day Katie and Maddie were kidnapped, and they had recovered really good. Of course there was still emotional pain, but they were getting through it. Together.

"Hey Kendall, Maddie and me are going to skate for a while," Katie said, and Kendall looked at Maddie with a smile.

"Alright. Be careful baby sis, love you," Kendall said, and kissed Katie on the forehead, before the girls headed out.

Once they got to the skating rink, Maddie turned and looked at Katie.

"You know, its been half a year since all that, you know," Maddie said, and Katie looked at her.

"Yep, it is. That was crazy," Katie said, grabbing Maddie, the way she use to before it all happened.

"Yeah. That means it has been nearly a year since my mom and my family passed away," Maddie said, not fearing anymore. She knew her family was watching over her. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

"You have us though," Katie said with a smile and Maddie grinned.

"Duh I do," Maddie said, laughing, as they walked in. After getting on their skates, they began skating. Then, Maddie fell, landing on the arm she broke six months earlier.

"Ow, Katie," Maddie said, looking at her arm, which was already turning black and blue, "Great," Maddie muttered.

"Ooh Maddie, are you okay?" Katie asked, worried, and Maddie just smiled.

"Yeah. Just help me up so we can call Kendall," Maddie said, trying to show she was alright, but she wasn't. The pain was unbearable.

"Alright, I got you," Katie said, helping Maddie up, and over to a bench. After Maddie fought with her skate for a few minutes, she sighed defeated and turned to Katie.

"Can you help me out a little bit?" Maddie asked, and Katie laughed.

"Sure, you didn't have to ask," Katie said, and Maddie glared at her.

"Then who would've helped me?" Maddie asked, and Katie grinned, pointing to the new kid in their grade. It was obvious Maddie liked him, and he began walking over to them.

"Hey Katie, hey Maddie," the new kid, Ryan, said.

"Hey," Katie said, and Maddie just stared at him. She had gotten alot shyer since everything happened.

"Y'all need help?" Ryan asked, and Katie just laughed.

"I don't know, Maddie, do you need help?" Katie asked, turning to Maddie, who just gave a thumbs up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ryan said, and he helped Maddie get her skates off, then looked at her arm, "Maddie? Are you okay?" he asked, and Maddie found her voice.

"Yeah," she said, and Ryan helped her up, and led her to the person in charge of the skating ring. His father.

"Hey dad, my friend got hurt," Ryan said, showing his dad Maddie's arm.

"Well indeed it did, lets go to the hospital. Hey Douglas I'll be back," Ryan's father said, as they all hopped into his car and went to the hospital. After getting X-rays, the doctor came back.

"Well, Maddie, you'll be back in a cast for a little while," Dr. Pitfall said, and after getting Maddie's cast on, he left, and Maddie, Katie, Ryan, and his dad left after him, and went back to the Palm Woods, and Ryan walked them back up to 2J.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a second," Katie said, going in.

"Thanks for bringing us home," Maddie said, then suddenly Ryan leaned in and they kissed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ryan started, and Maddie put a finger on his lips.

"Its fine," Maddie laughed, "I like you."

"Well, see you tomorrow," Ryan said, giving Maddie a hug, and walking away.

Once Maddie walked in, she was bombarded by brothers.

"Maddie, are you okay?" they all asked, and Maddie just laughed.

"Yeah, just a little broke," Maddie said, before walking back in her's and Katie's room.

"Hey," Katie said, smiling, and Maddie just blurted out the next part.

"Ryan and me kissed!" Maddie yelled, and Katie laughed.

"Well good job," Katie said, and Maddie laughed back, embracing Katie in an one arm hug, then Katie grabbed her shoulders and stared at her, "You know, our lives are only beginning. Its just the beginning."

"Yeah I know," Maddie said, stretching out and laying on her bed, "Its been a very hectic beginning to it."

"Yeah, it has," Katie said, before facing Maddie again, "So Maddie, what would you call that day that we got kidnapped" she asked, and Maddie just smiled at her,

"A Day In A Life."

* * *

**Well a short end to this story. Hope y'all enjoyed it! It looks like Maddie's life is on track. She has a boyfriend and her family. **

**I am jumping shifts for a little while. I will be writing Fanfiction on the Girl Meets World archive. Hope y'all check my GMW stories out! I'll be back on the BTR archive soon.**

**Thanks to all that read, reviewed, followed, favorited, did a shout out, and supported me. It means alot! **

**Until next time! Thanks for reading "A Day In A Life!"**


End file.
